SYOC The Last Olympian Invasion
by DarkStorm-72
Summary: Um, basically the title. I'm bad at summaries. The fu summary is inside. Rated T for paranoia, gore, violence and Ancient Greek swearing. OPEN. DO NOT REVIEW TO SUBMIT CHARACTERS. pm me to submit characters please!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. I have been told that you guys need to PM me to submit characters. So, please PM me. Also, the sign-up forum thing (You can tell I'm terrible at describing) will be moved to my profile, not the first chapter. Since I'm a terrible, horrible person who likes drama with LOTS and LOTS of death, half of the characters will die. I'm also choosing 13 heros. So far 1 person has his / her character in the 1st slot. You can PM me if you want to give cruel, menacing ideas :). **

**The stories name will be called 'Last Olympian Invasion' because I found out that (I'm an idiot) a paradox is NOT an alternate universe. Sorry for all the confusion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people, I need some people from the titans side. That doesn't mean their evil, it just means that they were from the titans side. The two sides from the book join forces to defeat the Archon. So far I have picked Rafael Azar Recel (I probably didn't spell that right), Liggy Lent, Meg Scotts, Derek Peterson and Violet Wesley. Still 7 more slots! (Because I'm adding my character. Ya I know that's probably a bad Idea but whatever!)**

**Here is my person. (Hopefully I won't have this deleted because of this)**

**First and Last Name: Mark Harris (the last name of the black marketeer that took care of him.)**

Age [Range is from 12 to 21]: 15 when he died, now is 19 (explanation below)

Gender: Male

Nicknames, whether your character likes them or not: The boss (owns a black market business)

Mortal, Hunter of Artemis, or half-blood?: Half-blood

Family [brief descriptions of personality and looks as well as names and ages]: Unknown. A black marketeer Known as Mr. Harris or 'the big man'

Fears/Phobias: That his business will be destroyed, the police and drakons.

Dislikes/Pet peeves: mr. Smith his rival black marketeer.

Likes: guard\thugs

Friends [give brief descriptions, or make a whole other form about them]: The Amazons. Johnathan (a son of Hermes, camp half blood)

Romance [Crushes, history, or just if you want your character in a relationship]: Alicon, (got killed by the drakon to, on the run with Mark.

Arch Enemies: Artemis and the hunters.

How they normally dress [no more camp shirts! :O]: dark cloak of silk, dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a potion and cross-bones

Appearance [include body type and height]: , pale skin dark jade eyes tall and slender, has a sad, cruel, smile.

Personality:secretive. Fairly funny,reckless and a good business man. Thinks every one is useless besides himself, the gods and necromancy.

Kronnos, CHB, renegades or with the Archon?: Mercenary. Later joins the group to be the 13th member

History: on the run when he was young, raised by a black marketeer. Got ripped to pieces by a drakon and died. He then found out he was a son of Hecate and cheated death (Hecate is a symbol of death and regeneration) by escaping and sowed his ripped body up with sorcery and possessed his dead body.

Extra [eating habits, secret obsessions, hobbies, talents etc]: is a black marketeer (in The mortal AND Greek world. Can make some one mad/insane with powers, but it drains his energy. Good at making potions and necromancy.

Weapon of Choice [name it, and what it looks like to mortals] or if you want it to look like what it is to mortals: a key, that transforms into two long daggers that hook together.

Secondary weapons: canisters of Greek fire. (Looks like grenades)

Fatal Flaw: can't trust anybody, wealth.

Godly parent [minor gods too!]: Hecate, (the dark mother part of Hecate.


	3. Short Story Thing

**Still looking for characters! Since Rafael was the first I accepted, here's a short story thingy! Hopefully I do his personality correctly. Also, LIGGY!**

_October 16, 0005 A.I._

_Its been 5 years since the invasion and its choas. I'm only writing in this book to keep me from becoming like everybody else: scared, full of grief, panicking and slightly crazy and I'm almost that. The Dark warriors have destroyed Olympus (what was left of it) and Camp Half-Blood, my home. The warriors came through some sort of portal. I have two theories: one, they've travelled from the future to change the past, or two, the have come to take over earth from an alternate dimension. Demigods are scattered around the continent, slowly being picked off one, by, one._

He stopped writing as he thought of all the losses: Jane, Arthur, Travis, Pheobe, Trent and many others. _Trent._ He winced in pain at the thought of him. It was all his fault. If only he had been there, then he wouldn't have… _No. He thought to himself as he put away the journal._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure moving towards him. He drew his sword and shouted. " Show yourself!" The figure slid towards him and he stared at the person with curiosity. _

_It was a girl, with beautiful copper-brown hair and bright green eyes in a hoodie and ripped jeans._

_"What are_ you_ staring at?" She asked glaring at Raf. _

_"Ugh…um…guh…" . All he could make out was "meh" _

_"Okaaaaaaay" She stared at him strangely. "So are you an Aquil?" _

_"A what?" "You know, an Aquilis Bellator?" Now it was his turn to look at her strangely. "Eh?"_

_The girl rolled her eyes and said "The warriors in black that have pretty much started World War 3."_

_"Oh, them. No. You?" _

_"Heck no! I hate them!" "We should stick together, we'll be safer." He replied, and started to__ pick up his things, but almost as soon as he moved, a sword was pressed against his neck._

_She hissed"You think I'd be that stupid to fall for that? Get up" She roughly shoved him to his knees again and his glasses fell off. He rolled over, pressed on his ring with the symbol off aegis on it and there was a flash of light, blinding both of them. _

_Rafael was the first to recover. With his sword now in his hand, he rushed over and slashed at the girls arm. It would be painful, but not a killing blow. He thought grimly as he heard her cry out in pain._

_"Hey, girl, I'm from camp half-blood. See?" he showed her his bead necklace. Three beads: the first had a dragon spewing fire, the second had a picture of a battle in a forest and the third had a picture of fireworks in the night sky. _

_"You could have just stolen them from a camper." She groaned and rolled over, clutching her arm. _

_Rafael was getting impatient. "Look, I swear on the river Styx that I'm NOT part of the …Aquilis Bellators? Nothing happened._

_The girl gave him a withering look and said." Fine. You're not part of the Aquils. I didn't catch your name?"_

_"Raf. Yours?"_

_"Liggy. Liggy __Lent."_

_**I know it's short but how was it? I don't think it was that good but, you decide! Review please and please constructive criticism welcomed. I'm still thinking of ideas so this was just a warm up chapter!**_


End file.
